Sakuragaoka High, here comes Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru!
The first episode of HARUHI-ON! Summary Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru walk through the doors of Sakuragaoka High School. Haruhi is determined to find aliens, time-travelers, and espers at this school. Mikuru tries to tell her that she already has found an alien, a time traveler, and an esper back at their old school, but Yuki shushes her. After school, Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Azusa are practicing their intruments for a concrt that is coming up in a month, when Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru come in. They all tempt Haruhi to sing, and, left with no other option, she sings "Bouken Desho Desho." Ho-kago Tea Time are amazed at this, and they try to convince her to join as a backup singer. Mikuru volunteers to join, too, but Haruhi declines, saying that being in a band is same old, same old. But then, Yui suddenly collaspes onto the floor.... Characters Haruhi (debut) Yuki (debut) Mikuru (debut) Nanako (debut) Sawako (debut) Yui (debut) Mio (debut) Tsumugi (debut) Ritsu (debut) Azusa (debut) Episode *Haruhi bursts through the doors of Sakuragaoka High School* Haruhi: Ah! What a wonderful way to start a new life! I can't believe I managed to convince my family to let me transfer to this school! Mikuru: *walks in* What about us....? Yuki: *walks in* ..... *Opening song plays* *In a classroom* Sawako: *tapping her foot* What's taking the new girls so long.....? Haruhi: *flings the door open* We are HERE!!! *Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru run in* Everyone in the classroom: Ooh! Nodoka: *taps Yui's shoulder* Yui: *looks at Nanako* What is it? Nodoka: *points at Haruhi* That girl looks like you! Yui: *looks at Haruhi and sweats* I wouldn't say that, Nanako. Her hair is a darker shade of brown..... Nodoka: .....I guess so. But she does look a bit like you! Mio: *quickly hides under her desk* Sawako: Go on, girls, introduce youselves. Haruhi: Okay! *turns towards the class* My name is Haruhi Suzumiya! Yuki: My name is Yuki Nagato. Mikuru: And I'm Mikuru Asahina. Haruhi: At our old school, we had a club called the SOS Brigade! It's a club with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers, and espers! But just because we're not in the SOS Brigade anymore doesn't mean we're going to give up! I'm determined to be here, and find any aliens, time travelers, and espers that could be attending this school! *takes a seat next to Yui* Mikuru: Uh....but Yuki and I are- Yuki: *covers Mikuru's mouth with her hand* Mikuru: MmphmmphMMMPH! Yuki: ... *sits in an empty seat next to Mio* Mio: (thinks: Oh crap! This girl is sitting next to me!) Mikuru: I think I'll take a seat now. *sits in the empty seat on the other side of Mio* Mio: Eep! *faints* Haruhi: *notices* What's wrong with her? Yui: Mio-chan's very shy. Haruhi: Oh. Yui: Oh, by the way, I'm Yui Hirasawa. Haruhi: Hey, Hirasawa-san. Yui: Please, call me Yui. Oh, and today, after school, come to the music room. I've got a club that you might love to join. Haruhi: Is it a club similar to the SOS Brigade? Yui: *giggles a bit* No. Haruhi: Pass. Yui: Please, please, PLEASE, Haru-chan! Haruhi: I guess..... *gives Yui a death glare* AND WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!?! *Later, in the music room* Azusa: So there's a new girl in your class, Yui? Yui: 3 new girls, actually, Azu-nyan! I invited them to come to the light music club! *The door opens* Yui: And here they are now! *Haruhi walks in, followed by Yuki and Mikuru* Haruhi: Hey, Yui! *Mio catches her eye* You must be Mio Akiyama, right? The girl you sits between Yuki and Mikuru-chan? Mio: Y-yes.... Tsumugi: I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, but you can call me Mugi. Ritsu: I'm Ritsu Tainaka! Azusa: And I'm Azusa Nakano. Mikuru: Nice to meet you all. I'm Mikuru Asahina. Yuki: Yuki Nagato. Haruhi: And I'm Haruhi Suzumiya! Tsumugi: Is it just me, or does Haruhi look a bit like you, Yui? Yui: I guess.... Mikuru: Oh, by the way, Haruhi has sang with a band called ENOZ before! Haruhi: Shut up, Mikuru-chan. Yui: *eyes sparkle* Really?! You've gotta sing for us! Haruhi: I'd better not.... Mio: Oh, come on, Suzumiya-san! PLEASE!!! Tsumugi: Just this once, and we'll be out of your hair! Ritsu: Please, Suzumiya-san! Before I force you..... >:3 Azusa: Nyan~ Haruhi: Okay, I'll sing.... *hands sheet music to each of the members of the light music club* Azusa: Music? Haruhi: I don't have a CD containing the instrumental version of the song I'm about to sing. You're going to have to play the song for me if you want me to sing it at all, okay? Yui: *face turns red* I guess that's okay. Haruhi: *notices Yui's red face* Hey, Yui. Are you okay? Yui: Oh, it's nothing. Let's just get our instruments ready.... *A few seconds later, Houkago Tea Time is ready to play* Ritsu: Ready when you are, Suzumiya-san! Haruhi: I'm ready!!! Mio: Okay then! 1, 2, 3.... *Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Azusa begin playing their instruments* Haruhi: Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni... *Mikuru and Yuki watch. Mikur has a shocked look on her face while Yuki....well, her emotionless* Haruhi: Nandedaro anata wo eranda watashi desu Mou tomaranai unmeisamakara kimeraretakedo I believe mane dakeja tsumaranaino You'll be right! Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dakewo suruyo Bouken desho desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai Isshoni kite kudasai Dokomademo jiyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne Ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki Tsuka mou mirai wo I believe you... *The band stops playing, and they all surround Haruhi* Yui: That was AWESOME, Haru-chan! You should join Houkago Tea Time as a backup singer! Haruhi: Whatever happened to being the main vocalist? Mio: That's Yui. Yui: *face gets even redder* Hehehe.... Mikuru: Oh, I can join, too! What do you think, Haruhi? Haruhi: The answer is.......NO. Back at my old school, with the exception of the SOS Brigade, which I formed, by the way, all of those clubs are just same old, same old. Tsumugi: Come on, Suzumiya-san! Just give the light music club a chance! Yuki: That coming from the girl who said that they'll be out of our hair after Haruhi Suzumiya sings.... Haruhi: Yuki, Mikuru. Let's go. *turns around to walk away* Yui: *legs begin wobbling* Ugh.... Mio: *notices* Hey, Yui, are you okay? Yui: I'm okay, Ms. Grapefruit..... Mio: ? Yui: *faints* Haruhi: *turns back around in a flash* Yui! End of episode! Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes of HARUHI-ON!